¿Dónde está Mike?
by PudinFeliz
Summary: Una serie de one-shots donde Mike está perdido en diferentes ocasiones. Pobrecito.
1. Chapter 1

Todo es tan oscuro, no puedo ver nada.

Tengo miedo.

No soy capaz de mover mis extremidades debido al estrecho espacio en el que me encuentro.

Escucho pasos acercándose.

¿Me encontrará? ¿Acaso este es el final?

Demasiado tarde.

"¡UN DOS TRES POR BONNIE QUE ESTA EN LA CAJA!"

Demonios

-o-

Bonnie caminó sin muchas ganas hacia la oficina donde se encontraba Foxy, habiendo sido encontrado lo único que podía hacer es ayudar a sus compañeros avisándoles el momento oportuno para salir de su escondite.

"¡Ja! Ya perdiste y te va contar conejín."Foxy sacó su lengua en una forma infantil de broma al mismo tiempo que aplaudía alegremente con su pata y su garfio, al parecer al estar mucho tiempo entre niños te hace comportarte como uno.

"Ya sé, ya sé, no debí esconderme en el mismo lugar que antes, ¡ah! y por cierto es Bonnie, no "conejín"." Se cruzó de brazos, recargando su espalda en el borde del escritorio y le dirigió una mirada de irritación. Siempre el mismo apodo.

"Lo que digas conejín"

"¡Que no me llames-!"

"¡Bueno, seguiré buscando a los demás!" El animatronic salió disparado como es de costumbre, nadie tiene oportunidad contra él si de velocidad se trata.

"…Ese zorro nunca va a cambiar." Dejó salir un suspiro el conejo, pronto recordó que tenía que apoyar a sus amigos en lo que pudiese, asomó su cabeza lentamente y reposó sus patas sobre el marco de la puerta derecha aprovechando que Foxy había salido por la izquierda.

"Chicaaa, ¿chica estás ahí?" Susurró con un tono muy bajo pero lo suficientemente audible para cualquiera que estuviese a 5m de distancia.

"Noooo, no estoy…. ¡Oh!, ¡Espera, si estoy!" Anunció casi gritando la chica animatronic olvidándose por completo de ser discreta.

"¡Shhh! ¡Si hablas fuerte te va a encontr-! " Se tapó la boca con las dos patas dándose cuenta de su grave error: seguro que Foxy ya los ha escuchado.

De pronto, como una típica película de terror, se escucharon pasos metálicos acelerándose a través de los pasillos. Definitivamente habían sido escuchados.

Bonnie entró completamente de nuevo a la oficina, buscó de manera rápida una forma de actuar natural para que el zorro no lo descubriera haciendo trampa.

Los pasos se acercaban a gran velocidad, en eso el conejo animatronic notó una lata de soda cerrada en el escritorio, la abrió rápidamente, se recargo en pose relajada sobre la pared y comenzó a beber la soda.

"Ugh…no noté que esto es soda de guayaba" Aquel fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Bonnie antes de que una figura borrosa entrara corriendo y tocara el escritorio con las dos patas sonando así un gran ¡tump!.

"¡UN DOS TRES POR MI! ¡TÓMALA!"

"¡Arrrrg!" Se oyó por la lejanía el gruñido de Foxy, se le había pasado un animatronic y no se dio cuenta.

"¿Freddy?" El conejo observó con ojos de sorpresa al oso y dejó reposar la asquerosa lata de soda en el escritorio, ya vacía. Menos mal que había sido Freddy y no Foxy, Chica se entristecería mucho si es encontrada tan rápido.

"El líder siempre gana mi querido Bonnie, con esta ya van 23." Freddy sacó de su sombrero una pequeña libreta y un lápiz donde con pequeñas rayas marcaba cada una de sus victorias.

**¡BANG!**

El oso y el conejo giraron únicamente su cabeza hacia el origen del sonido, la puerta derecha, ahí se encontraba desplomada de cara contra el suelo la animatronic, algunas chispas salían de sus extremidades debido al impacto que provocó cortos circuitos en partes de su cuerpo.

A pesar del impacto, Chica sabía que debía actuar rápido si quería salvarse, se arrastró con mucho esfuerzo hacia el interior de la oficina, a ella le parecía ir a máxima velocidad cuando en realidad apenas y su cabeza había entrado a la pequeña habitación.

Los animatronics dentro de la oficina solo podían observar sin creer lo que veían, después de unos segundos Bonnie reaccionó, tomó un ala de su compañera y así, sin levantarla del piso la jaló con todas sus fuerzas y presionó bruscamente el ala contra la superficie del escritorio.

"¡Dilo!"

"¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¡UN DOS TRES POR MI!" Confundida al principio, Chica gritó las palabras mágicas que la llevarían a su salvación.

"¡No me digan! ¡¿Otra vez en el bendito techo?!" Escucharon al zorro gritar exasperado desde otra habitación.

"¡Si! ¡Chica, eres buena para esto!" La felicitó Freddy mientras que junto con Bonnie la ayudaban a levantarse. "No sé cómo puedes subir con facilidad al techo" Notó el oso con una sonrisa, Bonnie soltó una pequeña risilla, aquella chica lo impresionaba cada vez más.

"¿No estás lastimada?, disculpa mi agresividad anterior, era la única manera de que Foxy no te alcanzara." Se disculpó con una mirada triste hacia su mejor amiga Chica, como se puede notar, los juegos de escondite con los animatronics era un juego extremo.

"Ah…¡No te preocupes!, solo salieron unas chispas, nada que no pueda reparar jeje." Estas palabras tranquilizaron al conejo, quien suspiró con alivio.

"Uhm, chicos ¿no falta Mike?" Preguntó Chica volteando hacia todos lados, como si pudiese encontrar en aquella pequeña oficina a su querido guardia de seguridad.

Antes de que pudiesen responder, Foxy apareció en el marco de la puerta izquierda, luciendo agitado y rendido.

"Arg, ¡he buscado por todos lados, no lo encuentro!, es imposible que haya salido del local, ¡eso no vale!" Se quejó el zorro sin saber que no había buscado en un lugar.

"¡Chicos ayúdenme!" Se oyó una voz lejana, un poco distorsionada como si se encontrara en un lugar cerrado.

"¿Mike?, ¿Estás bien? ¡No salgas de tu escondite, Foxy sigue aquí!" El oso animatronic le advirtió al guardia de seguridad, después de todo eran un equipo y trabajaban juntos.

"¡No estoy bien, ayuda!" Mike gritó desesperadamente, desde algún lado del local.

"¡¿Dónde demonios estás compañero?! Dime para ayudarte jeje…" A pesar de que el guardia estaba pidiendo auxilio, Foxy seguía con el propósito de ganar el juego "contando" a Mike.

"¡AAAAH, UNA ARAÑAAA!"

"…Se atoró en los conductos de ventilación de nuevo."

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_Tic-tac Tic-tac_

**12:00am**

"¡Grrr-aah!, ¡creí que nunca serían las doce!" Salieron unas cuantas chispas del traje del zorro al estirarse como un perrito que se acaba de levantar "Muy bien…" Saliendo de Pirate's Cove observó sus alrededores de los solitarios pasillos "¡A visitar a Mikey!".

Con eso dicho salió corriendo al cuarto de seguridad.

* * *

Los ojos de los demás animatronics brillaban mientras se activaban completamente.

"¡YAY! ¡SON LAS DOCE!"

"Chica, te pido que mantengas un nivel bajo de volumen por favor"

"¡Exacto! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! Me dejaste sordo" Dijo esto frotándose sus grandes orejas, eso había dolido.

"¡CHICOS, VAYAMOS A VISITAR A MIKE!" Gritó ignorando lo que habían dicho.

"Chica, el volume-"

"¡AGH! ¡Mis oídos con una-!"

"Ups… lo siento Bonnie"

"Gah, no importa, no es nada" Al ver el sonrojo que se formó en el rostro del conejo, Freddy sonrió sabiendo claramente que a Bonnie no le agrada verse débil ante los demás de cualquier forma.

"Me parece una buena idea reunirnos con nuestro compañero Michael" Aunque al guardia de seguridad le parecía mejor que lo llamaran Mike, para Freddy él era Michael.

"Si, si, como sea, vamos" Bonnie se adelantó unos pasos y Chica iba detrás de él dando brinquitos de emoción. Freddy se les unió y juntos se adentraron en el oscuro pasillo de aquella pizzería.

"¿Huh? ¿No creen que es raro? No escucho nada" La única chica del grupo coloco un ala cerca de su oído como si tratando de escuchar mejor los sonidos a su alrededor.

"En efecto, Michael tiene una tendencia a hacer ruido, no es el humano más tranquilo que conozco."

"Tal vez se le hizo tard-"

_CLANKCLANKCLANKCLANK_

**Pasos**

**Oh no**

"_¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_"

**PUM**

Bonnie terminó de espaldas en el suelo con Foxy encima, al parecer con la alta velocidad que llevaba le fue imposible frenar a tiempo.

"¡Foxy! ¡Esta es la octava vez que me haces esto! ¡¿Por qué yo?!" Con sus patas intentaba empujar al animatronic más pequeño.

"Ugh… ¿Qué paso? Yo solo iba a buscar a mi compañero Mike y tú te atravesaste"

"¡**Tú** te atravesaste!"

"¡MENTIRA!"

"¡PERRO DESPEDAZADO!"

"¡RETRACTATE CONEJO PLAYBOY!"

"!¿QUÉ?!"

"Wow wow wow…¡Tranquilos chicos! ¿Olvidan a lo que vamos?" Dijo tomando por debajo de sus brazos y rodeando los hombros de Foxy, reteniéndolo de que desgarre con su gancho a Bonnie y Freddy hacia lo mismo con el conejo.

"A matar a Foxy.." Bonnie murmuró por lo bajo.

"Nos dirigimos a buscar a nuestro guardia de seguridad, recuerden" Mencionó Freddy con una sonrisa, al parecer no había oído lo que había dicho el conejo.

Freddy y Chica dejaron libres a los animatronics al notar que al hacerlo no se iban a atacar entre ellos, ya se habían calmado. Entre los animatronics puede que ocurran peleas y unos se insulten pero al final todos son unidos como amigos, compañeros o hasta una familia.

"¡Ahora que estamos todos podemos ir juntos!" Chica tomo de la mano a Foxy y Bonnie tomándolos por sorpresa y los dirigió a su destino mientras que Freddy los seguía por detrás y los observaba divertido, él era el más maduro, responsable y tranquilo de los cuatro, como un hermano mayor viendo por sus hermanitos menores.

Al llegar fuera del cuarto de seguridad se dieron cuenta que el guardia olvidó cerrar las puertas de seguridad, era algo clave si el guardia quería protegerse de peligros como gente intentando entrar a robar o vandalizar el restaurante, los animatronics ya no representaban un peligro para el guardia debido a que se encontraban en buenos términos de amistad pero aun así habían otros factores de riesgo al tener las puertas abiertas.

Lo que normalmente harían los animatronics para avisarle a Mike de que es seguro abrir las puertas (que no hay moros en la costa) es tocar la puerta con una clave que solo entre ellos la conocían. Pero al parecer no había puerta que tocar. Y eso preocupó a los animatronics.

"¿E-eh? ¡¿Está abierta, dónde está Mike?!"

"U-uh ¡tranquila Chica! Puede que aún no haya llegado al restaurante" Le aseguró Bonnie mientras se separaba de ellos y se acercaba lentamente a el cuarto de seguridad, al parecer las luces estaban encendidas, si Mike no estaba, podría estar una persona peligrosa.

"¡Oye, espera voy contigo!" Foxy expresó con voz baja para no alertar al intruso de su presencia.

Con pasos lentos, el zorro y el conejo llegaron al borde de una de las ventanas, con mucho cuidado se asomaron por una orilla solo mostrando los ojos (aunque Bonnie mostraba más las orejas), y lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos por un momento para luego reírse en voz baja.

"¡Chicos, vengan! Tienen que ver esto"

A Freddy le pareció algo extraño, ¿qué tiene de divertido un intruso?, volteo a ver a Chica y al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo, alzaron los hombros y se acercaron a donde estaban los demás agachados y discretamente, Chica sonreía en el proceso, se sentía como una espía.

Bonnie les hizo un gesto de asomarse por la ventana y ellos obedecieron, lo que vieron tuvo diferentes reacciones.

"¡Jajaja! ¿Está domido? ¡Esta es la oportunidad perfecta!" Alzó las alas en victoria.

"Pobre Michael, debe estar agotado"

"Nunca me imaginé ver a un humano dormido de cerca, ¡y menos a Mike!" Dijo Bonnie.

"Hey, deberíamos entrar, quiero rayarle la cara"

"¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo también, Foxy!" Chica sacó un plumón negro debajo de su mandil.

"Esto terminará mal…" Pensó Freddy mientras todos juntos entraron al cuarto de seguridad.

* * *

"Argh… ¿u-uh? ¿Qué pasó?" Se preguntó a si mismo Mike mientras soltaba un gran bostezo. Revisando su reloj se dio cuenta de que su turno había terminado hace mucho tiempo y ya había amanecido, por suerte era fin de semana y el restaurante abría más tarde.

"…¿Me quedé dormido?" Al parecer todo el trabajo de la semana lo llevó a un agotamiento total. Pero, eso era raro, ¿ni con el ruido de los animatronics se despertó? ¿Ellos no lo despertaron?, Mike se preguntaba esto en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que su teléfono celular estaba en su regazo.

"Qué raro. No recuerdo haberlo dejado ahí"

Agarró su teléfono y al desbloquearlo apareció una imagen de fondo de pantalla de Bonnie guiñando un ojo y haciendo una seña de amor y paz con sus dedos.

"¡¿E-eh?!"

Siguió buscando en la sección de galería de su celular y habían varias fotos nuevas de los animatronics tomándose selfies, la que más le llamó la atención era una foto de ellos junto a su cara dormida mientras ellos hacían caras graciosas, en su cara se podía ver que había sido rayada con plumón negro que decía con varios mensajes:

_**¡CHICA FAN!**_

_**Mis disculpas Michael**_

_**Pos me duermo**_

_**Creo que bebí demasiado **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"

Fin

* * *

Gracias por leer chicos! Los que estén leyendo claro.


End file.
